Can I Taste The Milky Way
by Racing Stripes6
Summary: ((A reality fic)) A walk in the park turns tradgic for two lovers, but can a starry message show love from the other side? ((One-shot YamiBakura fic. NO YAIO!))


**This is a one-shot reality fic. What's a reality fiction? Well it's a fiction story that deals with real subjects. This one, hate crimes. I hope you like it. Oh and I do have another one-shot sequel in the works so look for that! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

****

****

****

****

****

**Can I Taste the Milky Way**

****

****

****

****

            The night was dark, stars hanging low. Two people made their way silently through the park, hands clasped together, necks craned to see the sky painted above them. A long strip of clustered stars streaked across the night seemingly brighter then all else.

            "Bakura?" The Yami whispered, running a hand up the young man's chest. "The night is beautiful, isn't it?"

            Bakura glanced down at Yami. A small grin played with his lips, barely noticeable in the dark. His white hair hung in his eyes, giving him a rugged appeal.

            "Men don't find things beautiful Yami." He said, fake bravado coating his words. "They find them alluring."

            Yami laughed lightly. He raised a hand and ran her fingers along the stretch of the Milky Way. The stars sparkled under his finger tips. Bakura noticed this act and had to try a bit harder to keep his smile hidden.

            "What are you doing?" He asked, grabbing his hand and pulling it back down.

            "Wondering." His voice seemed distance, his thoughts in another time.

            "About what?"

            Yami let his eyes drift back to Bakura's face. He could see the faintest traces of a smile and had to fight down one of his own. He pointed up at the ribbon of stars, sighing softly.

            "I wonder what the Milky Way tastes like." Yami felt his eyes could with unwanted tears. "When I get to heaven will I be able to taste it, run my fingers through it and place the sweetness in my mouth? Will it melt on my tongue or will it be bitter?"

            Bakura blinked, shock trying to make its way through his system unnoticed. He grabbed Yami's face and forced him to look into his eyes. Yami blinked back those tears, praying it was too dark for his love to notice them. 

            "Why worry about that now?" Bakura spoke in a low voice. "When the time comes for those questions to be answered, I'm sure you'll receive the answers you want. But until then, why bring it up?"

            Yami pulled out of Bakura's grip and looked into the darkness of the park. The tears were now threatening to spill over. He mentally cursed himself as another shiver ran up his spine.

            "Because I have a feeling that the answers are closer then I wish them to be." He whispered, the truth lying just below the surface of the words. He was jerked out of his thoughts when Bakura grabbed him roughly turning him to look at him.

            "The answers to some things are close." He leaned over Yami, lips hovering dangerously close. "But those answers are far."

            He brought his lips crashing down on Yami's, silencing any protest. The things that his lover was saying were frightening him. The answer he was talking about was death. And neither one of them were going to die any time soon. Bakura wouldn't let it.

            A sudden cracking near them cause the two of them to jump apart. Narrowing his eyes, Bakura peered into the darkness hoping to see one of their friends trying to choke back their laughter. Instead three burly men emerged from the bushes. They staggered over towards them, eyes red and puffy. Even from a distance, Bakura's stomach rolled at the over powering stench of liquor that poured off them in waves. Tensing, he pushed Yami behind him. The lead man stumbled over to them and chuckled lightly. 

            "Aw, how cute." He slurred. "Two queens in love."

            The other two men laughed at their leader. Yami's hand tightened on his arm. Bakura felt the growl rise up in his throat. No one was allowed to scare his love. He turned his fiery eyes on the leader, silencing his laughter.

            "Beat it." Bakura forced the words out between clenched teeth. "We don't want any trouble and neither do you, so just walk away. Go somewhere and sleep it off."

            The lead man snarled and reached inside his jacket. Bakura stiffened, waiting for the inevitable. The man pulled the dagger from an inner pocket and held it up for his cronies to see. The stars glinted of its metal and the other two let out drunken noises of approval.

            "We don't want no trouble either." The lead man hissed, jabbing the dagger at the air in their direction. "That's why we's got to get rid of you. We's don't want no fags ruining dis world."

            Bakura felt the anger rise up in him. It buzzed around in his head, making him see nothing but red. His muscles bunched preparing to attack. But Yami's hand on his arm kept him in place. The lead man took a few menacing steps towards them. Bakura was now ready to lunge. He'd be damned if he let this drunk fool get anywhere near Yami. But much to his dismay, Yami stepped out in front of him.

            "Please sir," Yami's voice shook, giving away his fear. "We don't mean any harm. We'll leave right now, go home, and you'll never see us again."

            "But you'll still be two fags in this world." The man snarled, raising his dagger.

            The next few moments happened in slow motion. To Bakura it felt like an out of body experience. He saw it happening but was powerless to stop it. The lead man jumped forward, slashing out with the dagger. The glinting metal buried itself in Yami's chest. Yami let out a tiny squeak as his blood burst forth, a morbid crimson waterfall. He collapsed backwards against Bakura who caught him with a cry of his own wrenching from his lungs. Turning dark eyes on the three men, Bakura screamed and waved a hand at them, watching in satisfaction as their soulless bodies crumpled to the asphalt. 

            He turned his attention to Yami, who lay gasping in his arms. A thin river of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth and tracking its way down his neck. Tears filled Bakura's eyes as he laid his love down on the ground, cradling his upper body like a child. 

            "Yami, no," The words come out choked by his tears. "Please Yami, love, you'll be okay. Please don't leave me."

            Yami coughed, the river of blood flowing faster now. He raised a shaky hand to Bakura's face, trailing blood stained fingers down his cheek. Bakura took no notice of the warm liquid that now painted his face. All he cared about was Yami. He couldn't be…

            "It's okay Bakura." Yami forced himself to speak, wincing at the pain that roared to life in his chest. "We all have to go sometime." He paused to cough once more. "But I'll always love you."

            Bakura whimpered and pulled Yami closer. This couldn't be happening. After all the time it took for the two of them to realize that they loved each other, the time they had together seemed too short. Yami couldn't be leaving him now, not yet. He watched in horror as his love's crimson eyes drifted shut.

            "No!" He screamed, shaking Yami's limp body. "No, you can't do this! You can't leave me! Not yet! I still need you!"

            Yami gasped slightly as his eyes fluttered open. He glanced up at Bakura through fuzzy eyes. Tears tracked down the Tomb Raider's face, washing away the blood that tinted his cheek. He forced a tiny smile and dug up the last of his strength to speak.

            "I love you Bakura." He whispered. "And I realized something. I know what the Milky Way will taste like." He was cut off as he winced his hand tightening reflexively on Bakura's. Taking a deep breath he continued.

            "It will taste like you love." He wheezed. "It will taste like everything I want it too. Like cinnamon and sugar. The way your lips taste when you press them to mine."

            Yami had to stop as more coughs racked his body. Bakura let out a small sound of pure anguish. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's, silencing the sound of his impending death. After a few seconds he realized that Yami's lips were colder then he ever remembered. He pulled away with a pain filled cry to see that his beautiful crimson eyes were shut. His chest no longer rose and fell with the breath of light. Tears poured down his cheeks as he pulled the body closer, no longer felling the warm spark of life, no longer seeing the color in his love's cheeks. Turning his face to the sky, Bakura screamed. All the pain and anguish fled him in that breath and he crumpled on top of his lover's body, allowing the sobs to rack his body. 

            And in the darkness of the park that night, beneath the sparkling ribbon of the Milky Way, a love was ripped apart.

~*~

            Bakura sighed as he pulled the black tie over his head and threw it into the corner of his room. He had shared this room with Yami, his love. But now he was gone, buried with a beautiful funeral service.

            Shrugging out of his jacket, he made his way over to the balcony and looked up at the star filled sky. There was no moon hanging above him so the stars burned brighter. Yami had always loved the night sky. He always wanted to take long walks at night so they could look up at them when they talked. And it was that habit that had caused Bakura to loose him. With a shuddering breath he allowed the weight of the world to fall on his shoulders.

            None of this was supposed to happen. None of it was fair. Yami should still be here, hanging on his arm and asking him for the thousandth time if he found the stars beautiful. But instead he had been buried, placed six feet to far away for Bakura to even touch. All he had left were his memories. And most of those were too painful to bring up.

            Turning his eyes to the bright ribbon of stars, his mind drifted back to that night.

            _"I wonder what the Milky Way tastes like. When I get to heaven will I be able to taste it, run my fingers through it and place the sweetness in my mouth? Will it melt on my tongue or will it be bitter?"_

_            "And I realized something. I know what the Milky Way will taste like. It will taste like you love. It will taste like everything I want it too. Like cinnamon and sugar. The way your lips taste when you press them to mine."_

Tears filled his eyes when he heard Yami's voice in his head. It was almost as if he were standing in the room with him. But Bakura knew that wasn't true. Yami was gone. Allowing his eyes to trace over the expanse of the Milky Way, Bakura stopped short with a gasp.

            There in the Milky Way where four long marks. They dragged a good distance, the stars moved to sides as though shoved out of the way. The tears poured down his cheeks as Bakura realized what he was looking it.

            Someone had dipped their fingers in the Milky Way.

            The sobs forced their way out of throat as his hands tightened on the railing. Yami, it had to be Yami. Raising a shaky hand to his mouth, Bakura kissed his fingers and ran them down the finger marks in the sky.

            "I hope it tastes like everything you want it too love." He murmured, turning to head back inside. "And one day I'll sit beside you as we taste the Milky Way."

            Bakura walked inside and shut the balcony doors behind him. Outside, in the night sky, four more marks dragged themselves through the Milky Way. A bright star shot across the sky, staring at the end of the marks and ending at what appeared to be Bakura's balcony. A light voice whispered through the night.

            _"It tastes like you love…"_


End file.
